disabled sex
by Agent Tweety Bird 1998
Summary: Callie is disabled and has autism. Callie has GP and has girlfriend named Carrie Armstrong
1. Summary Two: Foster

Summary two: Fosters

Callie has penis and the size of the penis is 12 inches long and 12 inches wide. Callie has a girlfriend named Carrie Armstrong. Carrie is pregnant with Callie's baby boy. Carrie lives with one other mom who has a penis. Callie has autism and cerebral palsy, and has a service dog named Sydney. Mariana Foster has a penis and the size of the penis is 9 inches long and 9 inches wide. Mariana has girlfriend named Lexi Rivera. Lexi is lesbian and Mariana is lesbian with a penis. Callie is lesbian with a penis and has a wheelchair. Callie's wheelchair is Levo Combi Standing Power wheelchair and the color is red and has harness, lap belt, Knee supports. Callie is incontinent who wears thick and very absorbency diaper. Callie cannot control peeing and pooping. Stef has a penis and the size of the penis is 10 inches long and 10 inches wide. Callie and Jude are adopted and been adopted since the accident that killed their biological mom. Stef and Lena adopted them and Callie's room is on the second floor. The house has an elevator for Callie to get on one floor to the other floor. Donald Jacobs and Robert Quinn are dead because they were in army and the enemy killed them. Callie and Carrie are very kinky and their kinks are diaper-wetting and diaper-pooping, and have dildo inside of the vagina and diaper over the vagina, and Callie's penis is inside of custom made cock cage and egg vibrator inside of the anus. The dildo is custom made of Callie's penis and the size is 12 inches long and 12 inches wide.

Lemons begins

Carrie is bouncing up and down or out and in of the penis having orgasms. Callie is having orgasms and peeing and pooping all over a new diaper underneath her.

Lemons ends

Carrie and Callie are in ensuite of Callie's bedroom taking a bath to get clean. Callie has sleep safe bed for special needs and has hospital home care hospital patient transfer lift. The bedding is Michigan Wolverines and two more bedding, and they are Harry Potter Bedding and Darth Vader bedding. The sleep safe bed is full size bed with full size bedding. Callie needs night time feeding tube for extra nutrition. Carrie changes Callie because the diaper is wet and messy. Callie has to be feed through the tube because she cannot chew the food and the foods need to pureed and a have special formulas for people who needs nutrition. Callie wears adaptive clothes because she wears diaper and has a feeding tube. Callie has changing table for special needs people who still wears diapers, and the diaper are Abena Premium and diaper. Carrie is wearing egg vibrator in the anus and the dildo in the vagina. The dildo is realistic that cums and Carrie wears Tena heavy protection underwear. Callie is sleeping in an adult or teenager sleeper with a diaper and inflatable butt plug. Carrie and Callie own a cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch and female chastity with butt plug and dildo. Lena is wearing a chastity belt that the lock person cannot have orgasm. Stef is wearing custom made cock cage and inflatable butt plug. Lena and Stef own one of cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch. Callie and Carrie also own bondage set in red and anal beads. Stef and Lena own bondage set in black and anal beads. Mariana own cock locker giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch, bondage set in pink and anal beads.

 **The end of summary two: Fosters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show the fosters and however I own Carrie Armstrong and baby boy. The owners of the fosters are freeform and Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg.**


	2. Chapter one: sex in Carrie and Callie

Chapter one: sex in Carrie and Callie's bedroom

Lemons begins

Carrie is bouncing up and down on Callie's penis and Callie started to cum. Callie is peeing and pooping while cumming so hard and fast, and Carrie is cumming so hard. Callie has diaper underneath Callie to catch pee, poop, and cum. Carrie is having trouble containing pee and poop while cumming. Callie is cumming and grab giganticus giant inflatable dildo 10 inch and thrusted it up Carrie's anus. Carrie grab egg vibrator and thrusted it up Callie's anus and grab the remote and set at highest vibration. Callie inflatable it to full 10 inch and Callie and Carrie are cumming to together. Callie and Carrie transferred to Callie's wheelchair and going to Callie's ensuite to have sex shower and bath. Callie had Carrie open the door to shower/bathtub and transferred to seating chair for Callie. Carrie started to get water going and they having cumming so hard. Callie is starting to thrust up so fast and hard that they will be sore.

Lemons ends

Callie is in the bath getting clean and just gets done with her bath. Carrie is in the bathtub getting clan and just gets done with her bath. Lena comes in Callie's bedroom to put in diaper and put on adapted clothes. Carrie comes in to get her clothes and put them on and put Callie into her wheelchair. Callie and Carrie went to eat dinner with Stef, Lena, and Jude, and Mariana, and Jesus and Brandon. Callie is starting to fall sleep after dinner and Carrie has to get Callie into her Pjs. Lena went to checked on Callie and saw her sleeping and went to checked on other kids. Callie woke up to wet and messy diaper because the diaper is full of pee and poop. Carrie changes Callie into a new and clean diaper so the dirty diaper can get off of Callie's butt. Callie has Abram's bed for going camping and it is twin size bed. Callie has air mattress and it is twin size so the extra lock on it so only outside it unlock. There are going camping with the family and Carrie who is pregnant with baby. Carrie in having tent with Marianna and Callie in her Abram's bed. Callie's Abram's bed can fit in regular 3 person tent and Lena's tent is two people, and the boy's tent is 3 people.

 _ **The end of Chapter One: sex in Carrie and Callie's bedroom.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Foster except for Carrie Armstrong and Armstrong Family. The owners of Foster are Freeform, Peter Paige, and Bradley Bredeweg.**_


End file.
